1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium feeding device that feeds a medium, and an image reading apparatus provided with a medium feeding device.
2. Related Art
Among scanners, as an example of an image reading apparatus, there are apparatuses that are configured so that wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC) and Wi-Fi, is performed.
In addition, in a scanner, an automatic document feeding device (also referred to as an auto document feeder (ADF)) is provided as a medium feeding device, and there are cases in which a scanner is configured to perform automatic feeding and reading of a plurality of documents.
For example, JP-A-2015-55902 discloses a multifunction peripheral that is provided with an ADF in an upper portion thereof, and is configured to perform near field communication.
Additionally, near field type wireless communication is the kind of near field communication, and the communication area is of an extent of approximately a few centimeters to 1 meter. For example, a user performs setting of the scanner, the transmission of image data from a mobile terminal to the scanner, the transmission to the scanner of information recorded in an IC incorporated in a card, and the like using the near field communication.
In JP-A-2015-55902, an NFC module as a communication portion for performing wireless communication, is provided in the inner portion of the ADF. In this manner, in a case in which the communication portion is provided in the inner portion of a device, there are cases in which directivity and communication disturbances occur in the wireless communication function.